


life of the party

by watergator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I tried to be funny, Im in klance hell, M/M, Party, Shatt if you squint, and hunk likes not dying, hunk and lance are good buddies, it obviously doesn't work, its one am here please help me, keith and pidge are good buddies, keith hates parties, keith is me at every social event, lance likes dancing, matt is a wild child, parties are lame, shiro is a good big brother, this is the only time i haven't written angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: shiro drags keith along to a party much to the younger teens dismay, except maybe it won't be as bad as he's expecting





	

“I don’t know Shiro, parties aren’t really my thing” Keith frowned as he followed his brother through the hallways of the house,

“I know, which is why you’re coming with me, you’re going to have fun and enjoy yourself” Shiro, turned on his heel, beamed at the teen who rolled his eyes, letting out a little whine to which Shiro completely ignored. 

This was so annoying, it wouldn’t have been bad if it was a party with people he maybe, probably knew, but it wasn’t – it was with a bunch of people Shiro knew, and now he was the younger brother being dragged along to a college party, one he really didn’t want to go to.

But of course Shiro had made the decision that he was coming with him. Why couldn’t Shiro be the typical brother that was too ashamed to be seen with his sibling? Life was unfair.

“One party isn’t going to kill you, Keith” Shiro smiled, as he reached for his coat, handing Keith’s his own one, 

Keith took it, shoving his arms into the sleeves, pouting slightly, there was no way he was going to be dragged to this party and pretend to be happy about it,  
“I’m just going to complain the whole time” 

“Okay Keith” Shiro mused, as the two boys left the house,

“I’m just going to be annoying” Keith commented as he opened up the passenger door and sat in this seat,

“Okay Keith” Shiro grinned as he started up the car,

“I’m just going to be a big fat pain in the ass, and hang around you the entire time, constantly asking when we’re leaving, and then whine about being tired or something” 

“Sure thing Keith”

….

The party was at some guys house, and when Keith asked Shiro if he knew who lived here, the older boy shrugged, smiled and said,  
“Who cares, it’s a party!”

As the two boys walked up the stairs to the porch, Keith could hear the gradual sound of music, pumping through the house, and the rumble of people inside.  
He felt his palms go sweaty and his heart pick up pace – his mouth went dry when Shiro stopped, and spoke to him,

“Hey, you alright?”

Keith swallowed dryly,  
“Yeah, fine”

When Shiro opened the door, it was like getting hit by a tidal wave of hell.  
The music seemed to erupt through his body, and there was just so many people all over them, pulling them in.

Keith felt someone pull on his shirt, but he couldn’t even see who it was, and he felt like he was going to drown in this sea of people, but before he could be dragged down, he was pulled back by a familiar hand,

“Thanks man” Keith smiled softly at Shiro,

“What?” Shiro yelled, leaning closer,

“I said, thanks, man” Keith shouted louder over the music,

“What, I – I can’t hear you” Shiro yelled back,

“I said, oh - just, just forget it” Keith huffed, and Shiro seemed to slip back into the party contently, with Keith quickly following behind him.

The song seemed to stop because there was an eruption of clapping and cheering, and Keith had noticed that Shiro had stopped moving and now was talking to someone, but before the teen could pry his phone from his pocket he heard his name being mentioned,

“Keith, this is Matt, a friend from my class” Shiro smiled warmly, and Keith looked up to see another boy, a little shorter then Shiro, with scruffy blonde hair and big round glasses – and Keith wondered how the heck a nerd like this kid came to parties like this,

“Nice to meet you Keith” Matt smiled, and Keith just nodded back, “So you got stuck with little sibling too then huh?” The boy said, looking back at Shiro, grinning.

The black haired teen suddenly felt embarrassed and wanted the floor to open up and eat him right there and then.

“Ah hell, I’m just kidding Keith – no, my little sister is around here too, got stuck with babysitting duty from my parents, but with $40 I convinced her to come with if she didn’t say anything, she’s here somewhere” Matt laughed, looking around the room,

“You bought a kid here?” Keith rose an eyebrow, 

“Fourteen actually” Matt replied, “She’s probably in the back room, it’s quiet in there, she bought her Nintendo with her, should keep her quiet for a while” He said, taking a sip from his red cup.

The three of them stood in a weirdly awkward silence before Shiro turned to Keith,  
“Hey, why don’t you go see if she’s in there?” He smiled, and Keith knew what his brother was up to.

“Oh man, could you? Just go see if she’s okay?” Matt asked, smiling,

Keith looked at Shiro, then at Matt, and then back at Shiro, giving his best ‘I-want-to-kill-you-right-now-look’ before smiling, although it looked more like wincing, at Matt and his brother,

“Sure thing”

Keith was good at a lot of things, sport, running, fighting, being mean – and now, he could add ‘moving through a crowd of a hundred drunk people’ to the list.  
The teen managed to get through people trying to pull him in dancing, someone taking him by the hands as they attempted to swing him round. He was sure that he held his breath the full five minutes it too for him to escape, probably a world record or something.

The room had the door shut and Keith groaned to himself, this was so dumb. He didn’t even know Matt, let alone his fourteen year old sister – it was going to be awkward and Keith hated that.

He creaked the door open, and looked in, the room was kinda small, and had a sofa pushed up on one side of the room and a TV on the other. There wasn’t much to it, but there was a girl in here.

She suddenly noticed him standing awkwardly in the room, as he looked up, looking like a deer caught in the headlights as she sat crossed legged on the floor, her back to the sofa, DS in her hands.

“Uh hi?” Keith spoke, hesitantly taking a step forward,

“Um, hello?” She said back, equally confused and awkward as Keith kind of just shuffled on the spot,

“So, uh, do you wanna come in?” The girl asked, placing the Nintendo on the couch behind her and Keith nodded, walking into the room before gently closing the door behind him.

He stood there for a second, unsure of what to do before she spoke again,  
“You can sit down you know”

“Oh, right” Keith said quietly, and decided to sit on the floor next to her.

The two teens sat there for a while in a heavy silence, and Keith hated every second of it.

“So, um, I’m Keith” He finally said, and she looked round at him, and it was then that he realised how alike she looked to Matt,

“Katie” The girl smiled and Keith nodded back,  
“Um, your brother, he, sent me in here to check up on you” Keith said quietly, as Katie’s face relaxed with a smile,

“Oh, thank god” She laughed, “I thought you were some random guy that decided to just hang out with me” She smiled as she breathed out a puff of air,

Keith gave a small, yet still awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his neck with his hands, which were starting to sweat again,  
“Oh, right, no – I, it’s just… I don’t like parties” He said, and Katie smiled, seemingly sympathising with him,

“Same” she grinned.

She was just about to pick up her Nintendo again when there was a soft knock at the door and Keith stood up, the door opened and revealed Shiro, much to Keith’s comfort,

“Hey, you two good in here?” Shiro asked, and Keith noticed that he was leaning on the door frame slightly – of course he’d had something to drink, but he didn’t know it would work on him this quick, Shiro was a big guy,

“Yeah we’re fine, bored, but fine” Keith replied, crossing his arms, 

“Well, I think Matt is looking for his sister, ‘parently your brother is in big trouble” Shiro smiled as her face dropped, 

“Oh man, Matt is in the shits” She frowned, quickly closing her DS and making her way to the doorway, “If mom finds out he took me to some college party, that $40 is totally worthless” She huffed. 

She stopped at the doorframe and turned, smiling at Keith, “Bye Keith, enjoy the rest of the party” and she was gone.

Keith and Shiro soon left the room and regrouped with the rest of the party – well, Shiro did, and Keith was left in the corner of the kitchen, constantly side stepping so people could reach their once abandoned drinks and making sure he didn’t get puked on. 

And the plan seemed to be going fine, until two guys rushed into the kitchen, one making a beeline for the sink whilst the other one hovered nervously around him,

“Oh I knew this was a bad idea, I told you, I told you” The boy over the sink whined as he dry heaved over the sink, and Keith made a conscious step back,

“Relax okay, it’s just a tiny bit of alcohol, it won’t kill you” The other boy said, striding over to his friend, giving him a reassuring pat on the back,

“Actually,” Keith started, “approximately 62,000 men die annually of alcohol, it’s the fourth most leading preventable cause of death in the United States” He said coolly, and the taller boy frowned,

The taller boy looked up at Keith, blinked a few times before frowning, “No one asked for your opinion” He said, going back to his friend,

“It wasn’t an opinion, it was a fact” Keith replied back.

“He has a point you know” The boy in the sink said after a few moments of silence,

“Don’t worry Hunk, you knew what I meant, it’s not like, one tiny cup of vodka is going to kill you right here right now” The tall boy frowned at Keith and Keith frowned back,

“Could do. He could get into a car and drive it into a river and drown” Keith stated,

“I can’t drive” Hunk said sadly from the sink, heaving again shortly afterwards,

“Well, as the saying goes – you must be real fun at parties” The boy said, crossing his arms, 

Keith huffed out a bitter laugh, “I hate parties” 

“Ugh Lance, I really do not feel good” Hunk wobbled, and Lance moved to his side, trying to support his bigger friend,

“Oh man, please do not be sick – if your moms find out we were at a party, she’ll one hundred percent tell my mom, and I won’t live to see another Eid-al-Adha” Lance whined, trying to get his friend to stand up, but Hunk was now doubled over the sink, his brown skin starting to look a little grey,

“No, I’m defiantly gonna throw up” He mumbled, before heaving again, this time producing something that made both Lance and Keith look away in disgust, 

“Can’t handle your drink, no?” Keith smirked as Hunk sunk onto the floor, looking pretty dazed,

“Oh, says the guy that only two minutes ago cared so much about the statistics of alcohol related deaths in the US” Lance pouted, crouching down to tend to his friend,

Keith lent back on the counter, folding his arms across his chest, “Just saying – you two certainty don’t look like college students, and the way you were panicking just then, doesn’t sound like you’re even supposed to be here” The teen smirked and Lance gritted his teeth,

“Just shut up okay?” and went back to trying to get Hunk to stand up, only to fail.

Keith looked at the big guy who was now on the floor, eyes closed shut as he mumbled something about the chances of dying due to alcohol poising, and he rolled his eyes.

The black haired teen, huffed, before spinning on his heel, looking at the cupboards, before pulling out a glass and other substances.

Soon he was holding out a glass to Lance, who was looking very confused, 

“Give it to him” Keith said, head nodding towards Hunk,

Lance eyed the glass, “What is it?” 

“It’ll make him feel better trust me” Keith said, slightly agitated.

Suddenly, Hunk spoke, “I don’t care what it is, or who it’s from, if it can cure me of this horrible nightmare, I need it man” He cried.

Lance looked at the drink, then back at Keith, before letting out a sign, “Fine” he spoke, handing the drink to his friend, “But if it kill him, that’s on your hands”

“Better than drowning in a car in a river” Keith mumbled.

Soon the drink was gone and Hunk had come back to life, he stood up, wobbled slightly, but laughed it off,

“Woah, thank man, that was a miracle drink! How’d you learn to do that” He smiled at Keith.

The teenager shyly smiled back, “Guess it’s just my party trick”

“The dudes got jokes” Hunk smiled, elbowing Lance in the ribs, knocking his smaller friend sideways slightly,

“Yeah, well, thanks for helping my friend” Lance said, still looking pouty,

“No worries” Keith said back, equally as pouty.

“Lance, we better head back, it’s getting late” Hunk said, slipping his phone back into his pocket,

“Sure thing” The tall teen replied,

“Well, uh, thanks again…” Lance started,

“It’s Keith” 

“Right, thank you, Keith” 

“Yeah man, I mean, you totally scared me about the whole chances of death thing, but thanks again for the drink” Hunk beamed, and before Keith could say anything, he was being pulled into a hug, unable to move as his arms were folded across his chest,

“Oh – uh, I don’t usually, I’m.. you’re welcome?” Keith wheezed, and Hunk let go,

“What can I say, the guys a hugger” Lance smiled at his friend,

The three said their goodbyes and soon Keith was back in the kitchen, alone again.

It was a little while later that Shiro found him, and finally broke the news that they were leaving, and Keith couldn’t’ve been happier, as he practically skipped out of the room.

He dug his hands in his pocket for his phone, but found a piece of paper there too.  
He fished it out, un crumpling it, revealing what seemed to be a phone number, and a scribbled message at the bottom that read,

‘my friend thinks you’re pretty– here’s his number, you can thank me later ;) from hunk’ 

And suddenly Keith remembered a flash of blue eyes in the crowd from earlier, one of the people that had tried to get him to dance with them, grabbing him by the hands and pulling him round, 

“So, how was your night?” Shiro asked, as they walked to the car.

Keith looked back at the paper, feeling his cheeks redden, as he held it softly in his hands, before looking up at Shiro, smiling softly, 

“Not as bad as I thought”


End file.
